role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
HawkMask
HawkMask (さしばマスク Takamasuku) is a Nocturne with a hawk motif (specifically that of a red-tailed hawk), a close friend of PteraMask's and an RP character conceptualized and used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality HawkMask is an easygoing and chill Nocturne hero, who is known to be something of a playboy and is good friends with PteraMask, often being seen with her. He is also very snarky, often making quips at the expense at their opponents; his snark is said to give IkaMask a good run for his money. Even when facing villains, HawkMask rarely gets angry, often keeping a cool and calm mood even in the heat of battle. He also really is obsessed with 2000's culture, to the point PteraMask says it's like he ever left that decade. History Debut: The Hawk Who Came To Town HawkMask made his first appearance when PteraMask continued her chase with DaspletoMask some more, only then to get shot down. As PteraMask searched for who shot her, Fergus McKill introduced himself (and PteraMask found him to be rather unappealing) and then he (Fergus McKill) opened fire again, although this time PteraMask flew up in the air to avoid. PteraMask and Fergus McKill then fought some more; as the two dueled, a hawk can be seen perching on a tree, observing the battle. Fergus McKill and PteraMask then trade blows, firing at one another. As they continued to fight, Fergus McKill then used his Reverse Bullets on PteraMask, sending her backwards. Fergus McKill then got out his Kabloomer and got ready to shoot at PteraMask, only then for the Vault Dweller from Another Universe to open fir a missile at him. Then HawkMask appeared, firing his Hawk Disc at him, sending Fergus McKill flying around uncontrollably for about a minute. Once Fergus McKill landed back down, the three had a shoot out against Fergus McKill, though he was finally defeated by Vault Dweller's shotgun attack and HawkMask's Hawk Neon Beam, taking him down. Following Fergus McKill's defeat, PteraMask thanked Vault Dweller and HawkMask and flew off, although HawkMask wanted to join her. She though about it and then allowed him. The two Nocturnes then flew off to the sunset, heading elsewhere. HydraMask's Triumph! SasquatchMask Dead HawkMask later reappeared when he along with PteraMask appeared to fight off HydraMask in their fight against her. While they were able to protect the Robo Garrison base, they were unable to save SasquatchMask who was tragically slain by HydraMask. HydraMask then fought them some more and threatened that they'd end up like SasquatchMask if they continued. HydraMask then took off. HawkMask and PteraMask then both sadly both flew aways. Close Encounters of the Failed Kind! HawkMask reappeared when he and PteraMask showed up to fight off several Alien Shamers and defend a new heroine known as Umbria Shadowblade. HawkMask took out a lot of them with his discs at several of them, sending them flying aways. After they defeated the aliens, HawkMask began to talk down with Umbria along with PteraMask and the three then became friends. Afterwards, the three new friends then took off. Pino II WIP Pino III: The Last Stand WIP Abilities & Techniques * Hawk Flying Disc: HawkMask's most notable power; HawkMask can fire forth a neon purple colored disc from both of his hands at his opponents, which can send them flying uncontrollably for a minute. * Hawk Neon Gas: HawkMask can fire forth a stream of neon gas at his foes. * Neon Manipulation: HawkMask has control over neon energy. * Flight: HawkMask can fly at Mach 15. * Hawk Form: HawkMask can transform into an actual hawk and back. * Hawk Flying Kick: HawkMask can perform a flying hard kick at against his foes. * Hawk Dive: HawkMask can perform a similar dive attack to FlamingoMask, in where he flies up really high and then glows with smoke energy, then rams down and hits his opponent. * Finger Beams: HawkMask can shoot out thin blue lasers from his fingers like a pistol. This attack has not been used yet in RP. Weaknesses * Light Energy: HawkMask is weak to light energy. Trivia * HawkMask is based off of an old concept of FlamingoMask, back when he was originally going to be "HawkMask". The motif at the time was considered for two other unrelated Nocturnes, before then finally HawkMask was made. Also originally he was going to be yellow. * HawkMask's face is even based off of the original "HawkMask" design intent for FlamingoMask back in the day. * HawkMask is clearly based off of Red Hawk//Ryu Tendo fom Chojin Sentai Jetman. Ironically he is (so far) the least focused of the Jetman-inspired Nocturnes. * HawkMask was originally going to be a more immature rookie type char who would have worked along with CondorMask but this was scrapped in favor of making him more like a drifter playboy type char. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Nocturne Category:Nocturnes with Bird motifs Category:Above Average Intelligence Category:Neutral Good Category:Original Characters Category:Kaijin Category:Heroes Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer)